<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哈利波特AU】一忘皆空 by Guinevere960717</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814172">【哈利波特AU】一忘皆空</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717'>Guinevere960717</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【哈利波特AU】一忘皆空</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>全圆佑觉得权顺荣最近一直躲着自己，但是他想不清楚为什么。</p><p> 全圆佑今年三十五岁，已经暂别一线战场，更多的精力转向了处理人际关系，比如协调傲罗部门与其他机构相互配合，又或者是各国傲罗的沟通。比起每天举着魔杖在在大街小巷之间飞速幻影移形、发射魔咒，他更多白昼坐在会议厅办公室里或者是轮船飞机上，晚间则时不时要出席或大或小的宴会。全圆佑虽然对此十分厌烦，但是这些工作和亲身抓捕黑巫师同等不可或缺，出于责任心，他仍然会带着旧贵族出身良好的礼仪和多年实地作战的专业素养得体地应对各色人等。</p><p>一个月前他接手了一桩跨国杀人案件。</p><p>案件棘手到连经验最丰富的老傲罗都叹息——麻瓜和巫师，甚至是魔法生物都卷入其中，让事件变得更加错综复杂。他花费大量时间抽着烟分析那些破碎的线索，和长期奔走却一无所获因而沮丧暴躁的同行们沟通，终于在德国的某个小村镇里生擒罪犯，将其扭送阿兹卡班。庆功宴上他过于迟钝地想起，他已经把怀孕的权顺荣丢在家里整整一个月了，因为案件的保密性质一次也没联系过。庆幸的是，权顺荣比起他同事们的家属，是非常能够尊重他的选择、体谅他的苦衷甚至不惜牺牲自己喜好的爱人，这让他除了感激之外，更多的是深深的内疚。他做这份工作的本心，是充分利用自己几代纯血傲罗出身赋予的卓越魔法天赋更好地保护权顺荣，给他一个安全、稳定的世界让他更无所挂碍地追求梦想。可是随着年龄的增长和职位的晋升，他获得了更大的影响力、也变得更加身不由己。权顺荣为了照顾他直截了当地放弃了闪闪发光的职业选手生涯，有了民俊之后还要花费大把精力教养这个天性敏感的儿子。全圆佑有的时候会觉得，他用所谓的爱和对幸福家庭的向往，把威风凛凛的“魁地奇场上的老虎”拖进了生活的沼泽，从此只能挣扎着咆哮却无计脱身。他不太敢在权顺荣面前提这些话，因为他深知权顺荣的天性是自由，热爱是穿行在风云间的无拘无束，如果有一天权顺荣对这种琐碎的一地鸡毛彻底厌倦，对他深切也因此沉重如同镣铐的爱感到不堪重负，不知道权顺荣会不会离开自己，再度回到那种永远充满热情和活力的竞技场生活中去。毕竟权顺荣一直是各个队伍争抢的对象，就算阔别赛场多年，在霍格沃茨当毛头小子们的老师也是对他天赋和经验极为奢侈的浪费。</p><p>全圆佑能写出条分缕析让人击节赞叹的案件报告，但到了权顺荣面前就不是太擅长言辞的类型。权顺荣辞掉温布恩黄蜂队后，全圆佑立刻把自己的银行账户、名下不动产甚至是在麻瓜世界的投资全都改成了权顺荣所有，如果他命丧黑巫师的索命咒下，高额的抚恤金也尽数划入权顺荣的账户。过去他没这样做是因为权顺荣骑着扫帚各地比赛，粗心大意甚至丢掉过自己古灵阁的钥匙。现在权顺荣有更多时间呆在家里，全圆佑想，或许这些能让权顺荣安心。当他把那一整盒整理好的票据本册交给权顺荣的时候，权顺荣露出了一副吃惊的表情。</p><p>“这什么呀？”</p><p>“简而言之，我所有的钱。”全圆佑本来想详细地解释一下，后来觉得权顺荣大概没听几句就会开始打盹，于是选择了一个更有效率的说法。</p><p>“给我干嘛？”权顺荣翻了翻那些纸张又立刻塞了回去。他看着那些密密麻麻的条款和大大小小的数字就觉得头疼眼花。</p><p>“想让你放心一点。”全圆佑一脸严肃真诚。</p><p>“什么啊。”权顺荣把那个盒子推回给他，“你还是自己拿着吧，保不齐我哪天就拿他们垫锅了。”</p><p>“现在都是你的了。”</p><p>“什么？！”</p><p>“全都改成你的名字了。”</p><p>“真有毛病！”权顺荣从床沿上跳起来，“赶快都改回去！”</p><p>“好像做不到啊。”</p><p>“啊，真是！”权顺荣痛苦地抓了抓刘海，“别的先不管，对着别人你硬得起来吗？”</p><p>全圆佑认真地考虑了一会儿，“和顺荣交往之后没试过。之前也没试过。”</p><p>“你是傻子吗？”权顺荣用指节敲了敲他的脑门，“总之我才懒得管这些杂七杂八的东西，我连小学数学都不及格你又不是不知道。”</p><p>  全圆佑愣了。</p><p>  “没安全感的不是我，是你吧圆圆。”权顺荣把那个盒子推到一边，戳了戳全圆佑的鼻梁，“小子，要知道我才是哥啊，没想清楚的事情我怎么会做呢。我说你这一段时间又是见律师又是找钥匙干什么呢。留住我的是你全圆佑，我又不缺钱。以后别再搞这种莫名其妙的了，真是浪费时间。”</p><p> </p><p>  事情要从一个星期前说起。</p><p>  全圆佑终于把那件大案整理清楚，从德国返回英国的家。临走前他特意到权顺荣念念不忘的一家魁地奇用品店买了一整箱抛光剂，还带了一大包甜点。他拎着皮箱和礼物推开家门时，却发现屋里安静得出奇。</p><p>  “顺荣啊。我回来了。”他有点试探地站在卧室门口说了一声。</p><p>  “等一等！”权顺荣口气烦躁，屋里传来翻找的声音，然后是水龙头短暂开启的声音。全圆佑把领带抽下来卷好的功夫里，权顺荣顶着湿漉漉的刘海来开门了。</p><p>  全圆佑觉得，一个月没见，权顺荣肚子鼓了人却瘦了，脸色也苍白了很多。他伸出手想要抱抱权顺荣，但是权顺荣姿态勉强、身体僵硬，全无喜悦意味，似乎只是为了迎合他而接受了这个时隔一个月才来的拥抱。全圆佑有点慌张，但还是像以前那样想揉揉权顺荣的脖子。他的手刚放上去，就被权顺荣“啪”一声用力打开了。</p><p>  全圆佑无措地缩开手，看着面前怒气冲冲的权顺荣，不知道自己做错了些什么。或许是因为自己不写信让权顺荣担心了吗？他开始这次工作前已经给权顺荣解释过保密性质了，以前也不是没有过这样的情况。权顺荣一向是担心但善解人意、接受度良好的。</p><p>  “别摸我。”权顺荣的口气很冷漠，“我要接着睡觉了。”</p><p>  “对不起。”全圆佑彻底堂皇了起来。过去就算是被吵醒心情再不好、怀着宝宝再辛苦，权顺荣也会揉着眼睛喜气洋洋地小跑出来迎接他，忙前忙后地给他拿出各种点心，一边给他煮拉面一边问东问西，还会眼睛亮闪闪地缠着他一个劲儿撒娇。现在权顺荣拒人千里之外的神态是他见所未见的，他突然觉得面前的权顺荣非常陌生，像是换了一个人的地步。</p><p>  “真讨厌。”权顺荣往后退了一点，话音没落就把门关上了。“为什么莫名其妙地道歉。”</p><p> </p><p>  “哥，最近顺荣喜欢的队伍输球了吗？”全圆佑痛苦地坐在崔胜澈家的沙发上问。</p><p>  “没有啊。你俩吵架了吗？”崔胜澈努力回想，大眼睛里充满了同情和关切。</p><p>  “顺荣最近很躲着我。”</p><p>  “也许是有孩子了，按照麻瓜说法，‘激素变化’，心情起伏？”尹净汉咬着一根甘草魔杖，悠闲地开玩笑，“你小子没有强人所难吧？”</p><p>  “哥别拿我打趣了——这种事怎么可能。”全圆佑的脸色更痛苦了，“顺荣现在好像完全不想看见我。我不回家怕他一个人不方便，回去了他又很抗拒。明浩说的‘里外不是人’大概就是这种感觉吧？”</p><p>  “你们俩没好好谈谈？”尹净汉不想吃那根魔杖了，就闭眼递给了一旁的崔胜澈。崔胜澈看也没看就接过来塞进嘴里接着啃了。</p><p>  “他说没什么好谈的。”</p><p>  “要我用摄神取念吗？”尹净汉晃荡着脚，“恐怕顺荣会更反感吧。”</p><p>  “顺荣不会是喜欢别人了吧。”全圆佑摇摇头，试图告诉自己这个想法是荒谬的。</p><p>  “如果我是顺荣，想离婚了，”尹净汉慢悠悠地说，“得先把孩子弄掉才成啊。”</p><p>  崔胜澈的眼睛突然睁得老大，惊恐地张开嘴看着尹净汉，尹净汉推了他一把，用眼睛嘲笑他不是时候的真挚。</p><p> </p><p>  全圆佑结束了这次拜访，好像变得更迷惑了。没人猜得出来权顺荣为什么突然态度大变。他进屋时听到权顺荣痛苦的咳嗽声，连鞋都没换就匆匆去推洗手间的门。他的心跟着权顺荣的干呕抽痛起来，轻轻地伸手拍了拍权顺荣的后背。</p><p>  权顺荣的胸膛剧烈地起伏，跪在地上垂着头缓慢地呼吸，试图让抽动的肠胃平静下来。</p><p>  “都说了不要摸我。”权顺荣的声音低低的，带着一点哭腔。“出去。我要洗澡了。”</p><p>  “我能给你帮忙吗？”全圆佑观察着权顺荣的眼色小心翼翼地问，“顺荣过去怀民俊的时候很喜欢来着。”</p><p>  一听到“怀民俊的时候”，权顺荣的整个脊背都绷起来了。他的表情迅速从刚才平静的抗拒变成了痛苦。</p><p>  “我说‘出去’你是听不到吗？”权顺荣扶着墙站起来，声音依旧很轻，但是一点温度都没有，让全圆佑几乎要发抖了。</p><p>  全圆佑想说抱歉，可是想起权顺荣讨厌这样，现在也许还是按照他说的做更合适。于是他默默地退了出去，小心关上了门，坐到客厅的沙发上，想着万一顺荣需要他帮忙他可以立刻听见。他还没坐稳，就听见浴室里传来“咣”的一声。</p><p>  “顺荣啊，”他心急如焚地跑过去敲门，“没事吧。”</p><p>  “别开门。”权顺荣的声音断断续续，夹杂着疼痛的嘶嘶抽气声。</p><p>  全圆佑惊恐地发现门缝下面有血淌出来，刺眼的颜色得让他的神经感到灼烧般的疼痛。</p><p>  “顺荣啊，求求你。”全圆佑要急哭了，声音都变得嘶哑起来，“让我看看你吧。求求你。”</p><p>  门里沉默了一会儿。就在全圆佑已经痛苦到想要破门而入的时候，门锁“咔哒”一声开了。</p><p> </p><p>  “不要看我了。”权顺荣倚靠在浴缸的边缘上，扯过半湿的浴巾把自己裹起来。全圆佑注意到他的脚背上有一道醒目的伤口，血正在汩汩地流出来。“滑倒了而已。很快会没事的。”权顺荣把魔杖从全圆佑的腰间拔出来，对着那个伤口挥了挥。</p><p>  “顺荣。”全圆佑跪在水迹斑斑的地面上，想要握权顺荣的手却又在半空缩了回来。“我不知道我做错了什么，让你一直躲着我，但是现在求求你，我们出去把这个伤口处理一下，就算是看在民俊和宝宝的份上。”</p><p>  “我能给你一个一忘皆空吗？”权顺荣依旧死死攥着全圆佑的魔杖，力气大到关节都发白。</p><p>  “顺荣想做什么都行。只要顺荣先从这里出去，让我把这个伤口弄干净。你不能再这样流血了。”</p><p>  “现在就念。”权顺荣半闭着眼睛，语气颤抖。</p><p>  “好，好，现在就念。”全圆佑举起手，闭上眼睛。“顺荣就算念钻心剜骨我也绝对不反抗。但是念完你要记得把这个伤口弄好。”</p><p>  全圆佑等了一会儿，没等来任何咒文，反倒等来了权顺荣低低的哭声。他听到自己的魔杖啪嗒一声落在水淋淋的地板上。</p><p>  “我做不到。”权顺荣的肩膀剧烈地颤抖着，大颗的眼泪顺着苍白瘦削的脸颊淌下来。</p><p>  “那就不念，等顺荣想念的时候随时都可以。”全圆佑又慌了。</p><p>  “不是想看吗？看吧。”权顺荣放弃地把那块浴巾扔到一边。“满意了吗？”</p><p>  “就因为这个？”全圆佑震惊地试图靠近一点，这回没受到什么反抗。他捡起魔杖专心致志地把那个伤口清理干净。</p><p>  “还不够吗？”权顺荣问。“我不明白还有什么值得你想再回来的。”</p><p>  “那我也不明白。”全圆佑把魔杖放回去，轻轻去牵权顺荣的指尖，把他冰凉的手包进手里。“我从十八岁开始傲罗训练就抽烟、喝烈性酒，一年就已经憔悴得不成样子。顺荣为什么还跟我结婚？”</p><p>  “天底下长得帅又喜欢我的人多的很啊。可是我偏偏就喜欢你，怎么办呢。”权顺荣张开眼睛，圆滚滚的眼泪还挂在眼角闪闪发光。</p><p>  全圆佑另一只手慢慢地把衬衫扣子解开，拽下来扔到一边。“看看我。这些黑魔法伤害的痕迹永远都下不去了，可是顺荣还是为我牺牲了这么多。”</p><p>  “那不一样。”权顺荣哭出了声音。“你在直上天堂，身边永远有年轻鲜亮的人。我在落入地狱，逐渐成为一个又胖又丑的已育中年人。总有一天你要离开我，像扔掉有洞的旧袜子。”</p><p>  “虽然说我一直没太搞清楚麻瓜的信仰体系，”全圆佑又靠近了一点，“但是没有顺荣的地方对我来说和‘地狱’没有两样。就算顺荣要被扔掉，我也是被一起扔掉的另一只破袜子。”</p><p>  权顺荣觉得有点想笑，因为他觉得全圆佑如果真的是袜子，那恐怕已经开线得不能称之为一只袜子了。可是他哭了，眼泪失控地落在全圆佑抱住他肩膀的手臂上，几乎要灼烧出痕迹来。</p><p>  全圆佑也有点想笑，因为权顺荣刚才露出了一点闪烁的笑意。可是他又觉得想哭，因为权顺荣在他看不见的地方独自想了这么多、伤心了这么多，而他对此毫无知觉也无能为力。沉默的时间里他感到权顺荣紧张的身体慢慢松懈下来，他就又得寸进尺地靠近了一点，因为受伤太多而不再平滑的掌心贴紧在权顺荣后颈有点变色的皮肤，疤痕交错的小腹靠在权顺荣布满紫红色纹路的肚皮上。他几乎能感受到权顺荣皮肤下的脉搏藉由那些深深浅浅的痕迹与他的连接在一起，在沉默的空气里以相同频率跳动。他还是哭了，哭声响亮到连他自己都感到吃惊，却成功地逗笑了他怀里的权顺荣。</p><p>  “诶，圆圆，别哭了。”权顺荣开玩笑地向下伸手，捏了全圆佑一把，“知道你对着别人硬不起来。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>